Private Performance
by Deaths Lie
Summary: YataxFushimi smut/headcanons galore with no real big defining plot. Just snippets of when they were more intimate friends.


A lot of the normal behaviors of Misaki Yata, where in some way tied to Surohiko Fushimi. One could look at something as simple as his choice of dress. The beanie normally on top of his red hair was a suggestion from Fushimi. Of course only Fushimi remembers these simple things.

He was on the HOMRA roof watching the live video feed from his camera's hidden throughout the bar. As he watched the little ginger happily answer HOMRA members questions about his silly habits, he began finding his bad mood turn worse. Most of the answer's were something like "Oh well I don't really know" or "I guess I just do." It pissed him off.

"Hey why did you get so good at skateboarding? Did you just decide to do it or what?" One of the back members asked. He couldn't quite remember what the kids name was, but he was too close to Misaki for his own liking.

_'Stupid red thinking he could simply sling his arm around my Misaki.'_

Not even nudging the arm off him before he responded with glee, happy to have so much attention on him. "Oh I tripped on one and got really pissed. I decided I needed to take it down. So of course I learned all the tricks."

_'Liar! I told you should try it out! I wanted to learn it but I totally sucked. Then when I told you you couldn't even do it you picked up the damn board and was amazing. Especially how the wind blew up your shirt showing your abs off. Why must you focus on our bad times? I love you!'_ Fushimi hadn't noticed his nails had began digging into his hand. Blood starting to show.

Then Rikio butted in. "Hey. I thought Surohiko Fushimi taught you to ride. You guys were really close once." Mikoto walked in at that moment stealing Yata's gaze. "What happened to you two?"

"Fushimi topped him one too many times." Mikoto said deciding the room was a drag and went back to Tatara at the stairs.

_'How the hell did he know! Wait did he just grab Tatara's hand on the last step when they were out of sight from the gang. Damn he's good!'_

Yata had pink dusting his cheeks in response to Mikoto's. Enough to turn away from him. "NO! I just don't like fucking traitors. I tripped over that fucking monkey's damn board okay! The bitch didn't do nothin' to teach me! I have had enough of everyone's crap for a day!" Yata jumped on his board skating outside.

Fushimi had his equipment up fast, and was already down before Mikaki could turn a corner. "Mi-sa-ki? I hate when you do that. Though the red aura surrounding you reminds me of my blood. Mmn it looks so pretty. The blood of course, not you." He smirked half assed at Yata.

"Shut the fuck up! It's your fault!" Yata turned around to skate off. He went into a deserted parking garage, up to the 4th then waited. Fushimi arrived a few seconds later. He looked at Fushimi who had halted his sprint to walk smoothly up. "Why did you even leave?"

Fushimi smiled again as he stopped a meter from Yata. "Who can say really. Boredom. Power. Love maybe. I just did and I can't turn back. But you know you won't get the answer so why do you keep trying? Every time we talk you ask it." He gave a low chuckle. "Right Misaki."

"Tsk. I hate that name." Yata moved the remaining space to wrap his arms around Fushimi, who slung an arm around him in return. "You aren't allowed to use it traitor." He brought his chin up to look into Fushimi's eyes.

"Mmn but only I am allowed to use it in the first place. Do I really lose my rights for putting on a blue coat?" He leaned in to steal a sweet kiss from Yata's lips. "Besides I am not the one who lies. I may switch sides but at least I am honest about it, hmm? Like the name. You don't let others use it not because you hate it that much, but because I like to say it when I ejaculate."

Yata began to have faint pink on his cheeks. "Shut up! I do hate the name." He paused to see what the blue coat would do next. "But your reason is the main thing." He blushed harder and buried his face into Fushimi's chest.

"Or the skateboard. I started it and was playing with it when I was hanging out with you." He took his hand that wasn't on Yata's shoulder, sneaking it up his torso. "You thought I wasn't giving you enough attention because of it, so you made me teach you." He began tweaking Yata's nipples, making Yata squirm slightly. "Then you ended up surpassing my skill within the first 10 minutes of you riding. Even your skateboard was a present from me."

"Yeah but I did trip over the board and get mad." Yata replied through pants. "I just." He gave small moan breaking his chain of thought. "I just don't want everyone to know about our relationship." Fushimi pulled his hand action off, removing the hand from under the ginger's shirt.

"Mikoto knew. Did you tell him?" Yata shook his head furiously. "No? Hmmn fine. Tatara has his ways." He said the last part quietly to himself before gently slamming his lips to Yata's. Their mouths molding perfectly together. They didn't battle for dominance just simply let their tongues tango on the warm dance floor.

They released both knowing the time to react down just right. "Monkey have you been cheating on me? I feel like you have been getting better since you left." Yata began giving small kisses down Fushimi's neck, enjoying his time on the other's right collarbone. "You have been hurting yourself again." Yata remarked on the newer marks dusting the others body.

"Sorry. I am just trying not to hurt people." Yata gave a sad smile before bringing Fushimi's hand that had the drying new cuts on it to his lips. He began to kiss each mark, removing any clothing that got in his way. He didn't suck or do anything that might hurt Fushimi physically, simply gave a small peck to each one. He knew him acknowledging them was painful to Fushimi anyways. "By the way. I wouldn't cheat on you. Our being apart just gives you time to forget how good I am so you can be shocked the next time we do it." Fushimi said when Yata had finished kissing each new mark. The raven was left in absolutely no clothes on.

"Oh really now?" Yata looked down onto a scar tracing it up to Fushimi's shoulder. "They damage your beautiful skin." He frowned before Fushimi captured his lips again. Fushimi began taking off Yata's clothes that lingered in his way.

"I don't want to use it." Fushimi breathed into Yata's ear. "It's takes too long." Yata smiled but fished the lube out of Fushimi's fallen jacket anyways. He handed it to him smiling with sorrow on the tips. "Fine. But no preparation."

"You are on crack! Fuck no it would hurt like hell!" Yata squicked squirming away from Fushimi's light hold. Fushimi knew how each random kink felt and yet he always chose the less enjoyable.

"That's the point." Fushimi poured a decent amount on his hand before smearing it on Yata's protruding parts, making Yata take a deep intake of air. "Oh wow someone is happy to be in my grasp again." He finished the amount of preparation he was willing to do before lying down on his long coat, motioning for Yata to come over.

He walked over, positioning himself to Fushimi's spread legs. "I really don't like when we do it like this. I don't want to be the one hurting you."

Fushimi rolled his eyes before he bucked his hips onto Yata, starting the pace to what he wanted. "Ngh faster." He got Yata to take over, still having his hips meet. "Harder! You know how I like it!" Yata grabbed hold of the ravens hips to take better control. His thrust becoming fiercer. "Oh god yes!"

Yata kept his pace fast, a steady rhythm matching a rapid techno beat. His breathing becoming louder as sweat began to form on his hair line. All of his senses being heightened and filled. He could taste Fushimi on his lips. Smelled the sweet gingery smell that forever lingered around them. His vision filled with a panting, drooling, utterly hopeless to the face of pleasure Fushimi. Though the most enticing feeling being the heat surrounding his cock; the sound's of his lover moaning yes with each thrust was what held his attention.

The empty garage was filled with their harsh breathing, and growing moans. As the time was lost and with Fushimi's notes on do, Yata took his raven's member in hand, pumping to match their performances base. "Dear... God... Ahhh! YES! YES! MI- SA- KIIII!" Rang out from the blue's mouth, harmonizing with the red's low "Saru." Closing the curtains on their private show.

Yata pulled out. Snuggling into tired arm's. He was choking back his breath trying to appear like he had any left. "Happy?" He began. "Was... I fast enough." He said before taking control of Fushimi's mouth.

"Fast yes. Hard was lacking." Fushimi wrapping the smaller male closer. Despite being the noisiest in the act he had already regained his breath the most. "It's still like before I switched. I can win now so I don't have to be the one being penetrated."

"Yeah well too bad. I said you can top me as soon as you could win me in a fight." Yata groufled. Swinging himself into sitting position. "Damn I think I really may have fallen." He stood up gathering their strewn clothes.

"Heh. Misaki why are you always too gentle?" Fushmi said beginning to get up. He fell back, shock obvious on his face. Yata just laughed at him and began to dress him. Once he was finished, Yata began putting on his own attire.

"That's why. Have fun at work tomorrow." Yata said as he positioned his beanie, making his way to his skateboard.

"Wait!" Fushimi called out still un-standing. "I am going on a slight vacation next week. Meet me there? I promise you will like it. It would all be on me."

"Text me the details and maybe. No red's can know I still talk to you. Especially that we fuck." He stood silent a moment before skating over to Fushimi. "I may love you so don't kill yourself before our next meeting." He bent down to give a final kiss before leaving Fushimi smiling on the floor.

"I know I love you. Don't ever forget it." Fushimi said aloud before he sat up cringing slightly. _'I need to go home. I want a shower and my coat is soiled.'_ Fushimi bundled up his coat before leaving the space, heading home without a yes from his work yet. He was calling them as he walked awkwardly down the street.

He was personally annoyed when Seri told him he had to be at the workplace in an hour even if he truly did fall off a building. Which to him was annoying since he had jumped off one. _'Damn tit doesn't believe me. I can't work right now!'_

He showed back up before his hour was up to get yelled at by her, then humiliated when she started laughing at his limp. "You were injured and not trying to slack off again? Well you're here now so get to work!" He really does believe Izumi now. She is a heartless woman. "If you keep slacking off you don't get to go to that dumb resort next week. Say are you wearing the proper jacket today? Hah and your hair is wet!"

"I decided having blood on my clothes and body wasn't a good way to show up at work." He sat down at his desk cringing slightly. He nearly screamed when she told him he needs to go walk up the 2 flights of stairs to the coffee machine for her, and the elevator is broken._ 'She enjoys authority too much. That is why I shall never find a dumb woman more attractive than my adorable Misaki.'_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Dear heaven I think I am the only one who can understand that. I am sorry for my failure. Thank You for reading to the end. I really felt like having Seri pick on him like she knows, so sorry about that too. This isn't my contribution to Episode 13, that's in half written in a journal somewhere. I have some extreme feels for every ship so honestly if you want something (other then Reisi and Saru unless it's really specific) just ask. Asking involves something big you want added into the story.


End file.
